Pokemon Academy:Jump Start
by SirJohn316
Summary: This is my latest story about the famous Pokemon Academy. It is a place of learning, battling, and hijinks. Follow the gang in their adventures as they all try to get along and become better trainers. OC's NEEDED!


Sir John here with my latest story, Pokémon Academy: Jump Start.

For all of you who read my first story, I'm sorry. This story will come out better and I will put more effort into it. Please forgive me and turn in your OCs here.

Intro

At the Pokémon Academy of the Valom region, you will spend 24 hours a day with Pokémon of all shapes and sizes, both the Pokémon you brought with you and those of your colleagues. All Pokémon you are likely to encounter on our campus have either been raised in close proximity to humans all their lives, or have been raised by other skilled trainers such as yourself.

 **NOTE** : Any Pokémon that a trainer does not believe they have full control over must be registered with campus safety and should not be released outside of sanctioned events under any circumstances. This will remain the case until a trainer can prove control over their Pokémon to a level satisfactory to the head of campus safety, their advisor, and the Headmaster. Failure to abide by these rules will result in the offending party receiving the minimum punishment of being restricted to their dorm for a week (with the exception of going to classes) and being fined for the amount of damages inflicted on the campus, faculty, and fellow students, up to the maximum penalty of expulsion and informing the authorities depending on the severity of the event that takes place. POKEMON ARE NOT TOYS. Bringing an angry and violent Pokémon that has not been fully trained onto campus is no different from bringing a loaded gun. For trainers who possess such Pokémon that wish to participate in tournaments requiring six Pokémon, please inform your faculty advisor, who will either inform campus safety and any opponents, or will find a sixth Pokémon to loan to you for the duration of the tournament, depending on how violent and uncontrollable the Pokémon truly is.

 **NOTE** : While it is permissible to capture wild Pokémon found on campus, after doing so, please register any captured Pokémon with campus wildlife faculty, and inform your advisor of any switches made to your registered party of Pokémon. Pokémon not registered with campus officials may be confiscated for a period of up to a week in order to make sure that the Pokémon do not pose a threat to other members of the student body.

Remember, that on this campus, all of your fellow students are powerful trainers with the same goals as you. They've all been accepted into this school through the recommendation of a teacher or by passing the rigorous administration test, so know that your fellow students will always be there to help you with your training, whether with a quick, one on one battle or someone to practice moves with. Here at the Pokémon Academy we hope to build stronger bonds not only between students and Pokémon, but between other students as well.

Here at the Pokémon Academy, students are expected to live on campus (special permission must be received from the head of campus housing and the students' advisor, as well as a writ from whoever the student will be staying with off campus/whoever owns the property the student will be staying in). It is a requirement that students live in the dorms for the first two years of campus life. After choosing a major, a student may petition for a single room to aid in their studies, but until that point students are expected to live with two roommates.

 **NOTE** : While it is acceptable for students to have their Pokémon outside of their pokéballs at any point on campus, when in the dorms (or any other building) please be aware of the size limitations of some Pokémon. After the "Aggron Incident" last semester, school policy dictates that Pokémon with a height greater than 5 feet must remain in their pokéballs whenever inside a building, and UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES are Pokémon allowed to use attacks while inside a building. (The only exception being the training facilities and sanctioned fights inside of the school gym)

 **Amendment** : Students are now required upon submission of the filled out housing form to include a full roster of their Pokémon, including which ones are likely to be outside of their pokéballs on a regular basis.

 **NOTE** : There are four terms of enrollment in the Pokémon academy: Freshmen, Sophomore, Junior, and Senior years.

At the Pokémon Academy, there are several courses a student can take in their four years of attendance, as well as a multitude of different classes. It is not a requirement for students to declare which course they are planning to major in until their junior year, but please note that several of the courses have class requirements that must be met before that. For simplicity, the course that a student majors in can be determined by the color of armband they wear on their uniform.

 **Battle Course – Red Armbands**

The course where the majority of students enroll, the Battle Course is for trainers who wish to be Pokémon Masters, Gym Leaders, Frontier Brains, or that guy on Route 19 who just stands in one place without blinking until someone walks into his line of sight so he can challenge them to a battle. This course will teach students the finer points in battling, as well as how to draw out the combat potential within their Pokémon. Please remember that, as the Battle Course, battling other students is a de facto part of the curriculum, so trainers wishing to major in this area must be responsible for maintaining the health and training of their Pokémon at all times.

 **NOTE** : Students wishing to enroll in the Gym Leader course in their junior and senior years must take "Type Specialization" and "Type Advantage" at some point during their freshmen and sophomore years, or receive special approval from instructors in those courses.

 **Appeal Course – Blue Armbands**

In this course, trainers will learn how to draw out the potential of their Pokémon in ways other than battling, such as Pokémon Contests, Movie Shoots, and Fashion. Furthermore, students in this course will also learn the finer mechanics of Pokémon beauty maintenance and grooming, opening up doors for future fields in Pokémon salon work.

 **Research Course – Yellow Armbands**

In the Research Course, students will learn more about Pokémon themselves, as well as the inherent strengths and weaknesses between different species. Students within the Research Course often move on specialized colleges where they learn of the new sciences and technological discoveries going on every day. Students in the Research Course can look forward to fields in Pokémon Archaeology and Science, and possibly even becoming Pokémon Professors themselves.

 **NOTE** : Graduation from the Research Course will require a minimum of 50 hours spent interning with a Pokémon Professor or one of the teachers on campus.

 **NOTE** : Students wishing to enroll in the Pokémon Archaeology course in their junior and senior years must take either "Ancient Pokémon Civilizations" or "Pokémon Myths and Legends" during their freshmen and sophomore years or participate in a summer internship with Professor Reinhart to prove their knowledge in the area.

 **Caretaker Course – Green Armbands**

Students enrolling in the Caretaker Course will find the experience of working with Pokémon to be a rewarding one. The classes will teach students how to determine the level and quality of care a Pokémon has received just from their appearance, as well as learning how to better take care of their Pokémon. The Caretaker Course is for students who wish to be Pokémon Breeders, Pokémon Doctors, or train Pokémon to participate in the Pokeathlon. Please remember that by enrolling in this course, it is required for a student to sign up for volunteer work in the Pokémon Daycare Facility on campus.

 **NOTE** : Students wishing to enroll in the Caretaker Course must complete a minimum of 50 combined hours of volunteer work in the Pokémon Daycare Facility on campus during their freshmen and sophomore years.

 **NOTE** : Students wishing to enroll in the Pokémon Doctor Course must take Professor Lunark's "Pokémon Herbs and Potions" class in their freshmen or sophomore years, and students wishing to be Pokémon Nurses are required to have a Pokémon of the Chansey evolution line in their party, must dye their hair pink, and can expect some light plastic surgery in the foreseeable future.

 **Ranger Course – Orange Armbands**

Students enrolling in the Ranger Course are special students wishing to become Pokémon Rangers. To enroll in this course, a student must receive letters of recommendation from three members of the faculty, including their advisor, and must be evaluated by the head of the Ranger Course personally. Students, upon enrollment in the Ranger Course, must agree to carry their Pokémon outside of their pokéballs at all times. Upon graduation from the Pokémon Academy, any student in the Ranger Course will receive immediate enrollment in the Pokémon Ranger Academy, while getting to skip two years of the curriculum studied there, and enter as third year students.

 **NOTE** : Due to recent damages, students in the Ranger Course may now only have 1 Pokémon with them at all times. Other Pokémon are to be left with the on-campus Pokémon Daycare Facility. Furthermore, all previously stated rules about Pokémon size will still apply to students in the Ranger Course.

 **NOTE** : Any student in the Ranger Course wishing to participate in a battle, school tournament, or is enrolled in a class requiring Pokémon battles, must meet with a faculty member to receive six rental Pokémon to use. STUDENTS ENROLLING IN THE RANGER COURSE ARE NOT ALLOWED TO USE THEIR OWN POKEMON IN BATTLES.

 **NOTE** : While not mandatory, students in the Ranger Course may volunteer as members of campus security for extra credit. Students who do so will receive modified Capture Stylers to help tame rampaging Pokémon.

Congratulations on your admission! Your very own Pokémon school adventure is now beginning!

* * *

Okay all, here is how this is going to work. I'd like you all to fill out this following sheet for OC submissions.

Important rules to note:

I will initially be accepting a maximum of twenty OCs. I might get more, but twenty is going to be my starting limit. However, that doesn't mean I won't accept more later, it depends on how large I want my story to encompass. All the OCs are accepted through PM. (I am so sorry if you don't have an account, but they must be sent in through PM. This allows me to easily ask you anything I need to know.)

I will only be accepting one OC per trainer INITIALLY. If someone wishes to submit more than one OC at a time, I will go with the first/top profile. This is mainly to ensure that anyone who wants to submit an OC will get the chance to do so, to prevent my twenty character starting limit from being filled by 10-12 people each submitting two OCs. IF by the time I feel like I want to stop accepting OCs and move ahead with the story my twenty character limit has not been met, I may go back around and choose the second character profile from each submission and go off that until I reach my cap, but THIS IS NOT LIKELY. Submit an extra if you like, but I'll probably only really pay attention to the first one.

Also, since this is a high school, romance and the like are going to be a fact of life. If you don't want your character to be a part of that, please say so. Otherwise, I may pair them off with someone at my discretion. (If you have a certain pairing you would like, tell me. This DOES NOT mean it will happen, but i might take into consideration. Be ready to debate because I'm an active shipper :) )

Similarly, trainers may catch wild Pokémon, necessitating switches, and their Pokémon may evolve. If there are any Pokémon in your characters party you DO NOT WISH TO CHANGE, please specify as such.

Now, onto the character profile.

 **Name** :

 **Age** : 15-18, preferably. No older than 18, as that's a graduating student, younger than 15 needs justification for why they are in high school.

 **Birthday:**

 **Gender** :

 **Year** :

 **Home Region:** Where are you from? (Story is set in the Valom region. So there is that region as well, but I recommend a different region)

 **Physical Features** : Height, Build, Hair Color, Eye Color? Significant features like prominent brow, big hands? Be detailed and specific!

 **Clothes** : As a private school, students wear uniforms. However, when they aren't in class, what would they normally be wearing?

 **Contest Outfit** : (optional, Appeal Course only)

 **Significant Relationships** : Do you have a father, or is he ambiguously gone? Siblings? A boyfriend/girlfriend who isn't a student? A mentor? (Note: no one can be the child of a character from the show or the games, that's too much timeline synching for me, I'm trying to make this take place outside of canon.)

 **Skills/Talents** : What are you good at, both inside and outside of the battlefield? What are your skills as a trainer?

 **Hobbies/Interests** : What would you be doing when you aren't studying/attending class?

 **Preferred Course** : Battle Course? Appeal Course?

 **Future Aspirations** : What do you want to do after you graduate? Pokémon Master? Coordinator? Catch 'em all?

 **Learning Skills** : Are you someone who gets better at training with practice, or are you more strategy and planning oriented? Are you a visual or auditory learner? What are your best and worst subjects?

 **Personality:** What are your likes and dislikes? What kind of person are you? Do you have any fears? Are you always making people laugh? Are you a loner? A stand-up guy? Can you make friends with new people easily, or are you shy? Be detailed and specific!

 **Pokémon** :

Here are the rules for submitting Pokémon. Characters are allowed 10 "points" that they can assign to their party. Stage 1 Pokémon are 1 point, stage 2, 2 points, stage 3, 3 points. This is done for balance reasons, and to make it more fun. So for example, a party could have 1 stage 3, 2 stage 2s, and 3 stage 1s. Any variation, as long as it doesn't exceed 10 (you do not need to have a maximum of six Pokémon in a party, however)

NO LEGENDARIES. CANNOT BE STRESSED ENOUGH.

Only 1 Starter Pokémon

No two Pokémon from the same evolutionary line (this is negotiable.) Only 1 Single Stage/Non-evolving Pokémon (Since they're generally stronger than basic Pokémon)

Shinies. A trainer can have ONE Shiny Pokémon, and it will cost them an additional 2 points from their 10 to balance out their team.

Mega Evolution: No one can have Mega Evolution. While it is acceptable to have Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution, no one in this story will be capable of Mega Evolution in the beginning. If/When I decide to implement it, then I will use any Pokémon in the party for Mega Evolution that I wish, unless specifically requested.

You may have no more than 1 of any of the following Pokémon in your party, regardless of stage:

Pseudo-Legendaries (Regardless of the stages they are at, you cannot have a party of Dragonite, Tyranitar, Salamence, Metagross, Garchomp, Goodra. Also, if you have a stage 3, it needs to be at least slightly obedientdisobedient [think Ash's Charizard] at the beginning, or else battles become a little one-sided)

Pikachu Line

Eevee/Eeveelutions

Riolu Line

(I can count the number of submit-your-own-OC stories that didn't have a character with one of those Pokémon in it on one hand. If you want one, you can't have any of the others or any pseudo-legendaries)

 **Pokémon/Nickname:**

 **Level** :

 **Gender** :

 **Ability:**

 **Special Moves** : TM/HM? Breeding? Tutors? If not, I'll just go with their learned moveset.

 **Personality** : What kind of quirks does it have? How does it fight? Does it get along with other Pokémon? Super attached to their trainer? Moody/violent?

 **Friends** : What kind of person would be a good friend for your character? Do they get along with just about anyone? What kind of person could they live in a room with?

 **Relationships** : (optional) What kind of person is your character attracted to? Who would they see themselves getting along well with, and how would they treat someone they were attracted to? Is there anyone that your character COULDN'T be in a relationship with, no matter what?

 **Other** : Anything else not covered above that you think would be significant for your character, or I should know about.

I'll start with two of my characters for example:

 **Name** : Daniel "Dan" Nodel

 **Age** : 15

 **Birthday:** October 24th

 **Gender** : Male

 **Year** : Freshmen

 **Home Region:** Valom

 **Physical Features** : Tall, 6'2", and an athletic build. Messy brown hair, blue eyes. Is naturally flexible, and will prove this point as much as possible. Often smiling.

 **Clothes** : When not in uniform, generally wears a blue or red shirt (But this can vary.), with a pair of cargo shorts. Wears a pair of red and blue headphones around his neck that he uses to listen to music.

 **Significant Relationships** : His parents, both trainers, have always pushed him to do well in battling. His father is a Valom gym leader.

 **Skills/Talents** : Likes to evaluate a trainer and their Pokémon's bond and gets really upset when it is not a good. Good at strategy, but relies on instinct and trust more. He's also rather athletic, mainly does free running. Sneaking around is also a skill of his.

 **Hobbies/Interests** : Training his Pokémon, playing video games, as well as hanging out with friends.

 **Preferred Course** : Battle Course

 **Future Aspirations** : Wants to become a good Pokémon trainer. Wants to be a gym leader like his father.

 **Learning Skills** : Better at hands-on learning and instruction than bookwork, and is much better at training by practicing with his Pokémon. Not very good at classes that require a lot of formulas, but good at classes involving hands-on work and memorization.

 **Personality:** Dan is a relatively nice guy, and will joke around in class, but isn't generally one to initiate contact with others. However, he gets along with almost anyone, and can make friends easily. He likes people who have the same interests or is generally a sociable person. Has been known to be extremely impatient.

(One Pokémon Example. Don't want to ruin the surprise!)

 **Pokémon** :

 **Pokémon/Nickname:** Charmander – Char

 **Level** : 15

 **Gender** : Male

 **Ability:** Blaze

 **Special Moves** : Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen, Dragon Rage (In the process), and Flamethrower (Taught by Dan's dad with a Tm.)

 **Personality** : Loves people and Pokémon, is delightfully sweet, sometimes to a fault. He is also quite addicted to Oran Berries.

 **Friends** : Blake gets along well with just about anyone, except people that are just jerks. He gets along best with those who share his interest or would be willing to pull some kind of hijinks with him on their off time. They must have a good relationship with their Pokémon.

 **Relationships** : Dan is attracted to girls who are sweet, but can stand up for themselves. He is extremely oblivious to those kind of things, but if a girl shows attraction to him he might catch on, but he will think that it was his idea the whole time, mainly because he is clueless.

That's it guys and I want to give all the credit for this intro to Espeon of Shadows. I did a little changing here and there but this is overall his from his story, Pokémon Academy: Beginning of Beginnings. Hope you all will read both of our stories.


End file.
